User talk:SjorskingmaWikistad
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Islands Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse City Could I create either city or a village of my own? Preferably a village, it could be very small I wouldn't mind, but I would like to build one, am I allowed to do so? Kind regards, Willy, Jr. 14:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes of course! SjorskingmaWikistad 15:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Great, thanks! I'll create a village named Menningeir, it has 8290 inhabitants and is located near a river, Willy, Jr. 15:04, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Let's anglicize it a bit. Let's make it Menningear. SjorskingmaWikistad 15:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can choose one of the red dots on this map as location, except from the large dot (that's our capital, Port Philip) SjorskingmaWikistad 15:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey sjors What's it! ha I will become an active member here! I like this wikia so far. Marcus Villanova 15:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Also mabey to end the argument at Wikination you could make Plains and Orenge Gardens, Towns here! I would like that. Marcus Villanova 17:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ±±Yeah, I didn´t even think about that one yet. Good idea. Btw, I will still be on Lovia, but this is my sideproject more or less, together with Pierlot (and hopefully a few other s like you and Bradly-Lashawn) SjorskingmaWikistad 17:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : I know that i'll still be active on Wikination too. It would be good to have a full proff town like Plains here you should do that! Marcus Villanova 18:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Ban Will you ban the nazi from your site forever, please, he is really harassing people and spreading hatred. Roi Soleil 17:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll ban that moron. SjorskingmaWikistad 17:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) : Please do so. Roi Soleil 17:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) O, and could everyone please visit the pub. I'm going to divide governor tasks. SjorskingmaWikistad 18:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Can you please come onine at the IRC? 14:18, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Am I now a governor or do we have to vote for it? Roi Soleil 14:20, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::You are governor, since the first district governor elections are "simulated". You can think of a character name, and add your name to the infobox. SjorskingmaWikistad 14:22, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Irc Can you please come onlne there 16:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Can you please come again 15:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Eh? What was wrong with a forum to discuss history? --Semyon 19:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but not for each small discussion we need a distinctive forum, you know SjorskingmaWikistad 19:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It was more than a small discussion... --Semyon 19:32, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I kknow, but I don't want to have a scattered fora collection SjorskingmaWikistad 19:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::OK. Can I make it a subpage of the Pub then? --Semyon 19:34, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::A subject in the pub is fine, a subforum not. (Not easy to archive) SjorskingmaWikistad 19:38, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Henotheism On Lovia as you may have noticed, most people are atheists. It would be a shame if we would just copy this element from them. Apart from our personal opinions, may I suggest we make most of our characters henotheists? Henotheism is the most tolerate way of thinking their is. It beliefs all Gods, Deities and Demi-Gods of all the people in the world actually excist. And people may choose for themselves which God is, for the, the most powerful. It does deny the excistance of anything, it accepts everything and thereby respects all life forms and religions. Such a philosophy and spiritual life has already been described in Thomas More's timeless novel'' Utopia ''and you can imagine how groundbreaking and unique this is. It would truly set our nation apart in the world as a special nation, as tolerant and accepting as can be. Yours truly, BastardRoyale 13:02, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Since all users are free to choose, they can choose whatever they want. I, for me, believe in no god at all. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:05, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You do not understand the point, do you? I meant: on wikination the majority of fictional persons (not neccesarily people or their characters) are atheists and we should counter this by making them henotheists on this website because: #Its as tolerant as it gets #It does not insult or exclude anyone #It sets us apart, makes us "special and unique" Do you get it? I do not wish us to be just another Lovia clone. BastardRoyale 13:09, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I understand. But in an existing western country most people are atheist, and there are still many churches. Relics and monuments from the past. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:11, September 24, 2010 (UTC) First of all: not in all western nations. Secondly: these islands would not classify as "western", that would be short sided, would it not? Most people are either Samoans or at least of mixed Samoan-Tongan-American ethnicity. This nation isn't western, it isn't eastern, nor asian. Its just unique and there is no nation like it. So the life philosphy should be also. What do you say, Mr. President? BastardRoyale 13:16, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't decide over the religion of my "subjects", do I? But I'll give you my opinion on it: Since we probably ever had a visit of a disease called "Missionaries", many inhabitants will have a Christian background, but they are atheist now. I think that Churches (used or not) fit perfectly in that history. SjorskingmaWikistad 13:19, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, I disagree. Samoans and Tongans have a polytheistic religious background and they worship several Gods and Demi-Gods hailing from their ancient mythology. They have been polytheistic for as long as their history goes back in time. They would not give up their old religion in just a hundred years or so. In fact, it is more likely that most of them either kept their old religion or kept worshipping their old Gods next to the Christian Lord. To say they are henotheistic makes sense. Moses, for example, never said the Egyptian gods did not excist, he only proved to their high priests that his was more powerful. As did the missionaries.BastardRoyale 13:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) : Put it this way it's tolerant to alow people to do anything. Marcus Villanova 19:44, September 24, 2010 (UTC) So Italy, Spain and - most impressively - the USA are no western nations? Bucu 19:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :That's called etnocentrism! Bucu 18:31, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Senate Will you vote for our proposol in the senate? I am sure you, like all reasonable citizens of this nation so far, agree with our ideas. Roi Soleil 07:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Can you please come online at the chat channel 14:26, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Will you still vote on our proposal in congress, sir Adams? Roi Soleil 14:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you for casting your vote! Now how about our first proposal in the senate, you forgot that one! Roi Soleil 14:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Fa‘amolemole ʻO le Port Philip leai i gatai tumu. ʻO le tafatafa'ilagi tele ʻo le Stamadri tualagi. ’E leaga tusi, mátou matai. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:13, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :No offence, but I don't understand a fuck of it. :D Whatcha say? SjorskingmaWikistad 20:11, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually I have no idea :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::So do I. I think this is a great demonstration of why we shouldn't make it the official language. And the Samoans here speak Bavanda -not Samoan- a language that still has to be constructed, colleague conlanger (hint, hint). SjorskingmaWikistad 07:50, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Eh... Hint? :O Oh I understand! We should make Bavanda the official language :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 07:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Hint misunderstood. I give one clue: Oceana, and Sofasian. :D SjorskingmaWikistad 07:59, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ow.. Ehm.. You want to see we are both conlangers and therefore we need to combine our powers in order to make a strong and undefeatable Bavanda language? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Not exactly, I wanted to tell you that you, as language expert, could create Bavanda :P I conlang merely in my free time on paper. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:13, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Ok :P If you can tell me the following information, I can create a conlang for you :P ::::::::#Language family ::::::::#Anything known from the language history ::::::::#Whether there are different dialects and if they exist whether they differ a lot from each other, how many, where they are spoken etc ::::::::#Number of speakers ::::::::#Anything of the language that has already been published on this site/invented in your head/etc ::::::::#Whether it is used outside of the "private areas", so is it a language of science/education/church etc? ::::::::That would be all I guess :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, it's an Austronesian language, spoken and little developed for thousand of years in the area. It's one of the main languages in the Harvian Islands, spoken by 80% of the inhabitants (that's like 80.000 people). It makes use of reduplication, no conjugation of verbs, and a Verb Object Subject order, with little or no cases. It has a limited number of syllables (consonant - vowel structure, so Pi, Ha, Ke, A, Mi etcetera). It's taught in School, and spoken on the streets, along side English. There are two dialects, of which East-Bavanda (spoken in Northern, Leeward and Princeton, and Reefs) is the standard from. A form only differing in spelling and pronouns is spoken in (parts of ) Maritima, and is called West Bavanda. SjorskingmaWikistad 08:30, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Ok, sounds good. I shall see what I can make of it è :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:34, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Beautiful Stamadri calls! Come and buy a house in beautiful Stamadri, mr. Adams, and enjoy the rich culture, nature and the company of friendly and caring locals! Roi Soleil 08:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Stamadri would also need some hotels, because it gets many of its income from tourism. If you find time for this, could you add to the map space for three hotels (one of them very large) and space for a University? Of course you want to finish Astria first, but could you do this later on? The hotels are located near the beach of Stamadri. Roi Soleil 08:56, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I think two universities in a country of 100.000 people is a bit overdone. I can of course add some hotels. SjorskingmaWikistad 09:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC)